Upside Down
by Kaibakandy
Summary: Seto is usually on top of everything, but what happens when things turn upside down!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters, just the plot to this story. A strong lemon in this scene between two males, so if you don't like, don't look! Also a bit of angst, including rape.

"Oh man, that was so much fun" Joey said as he came running into the bedroom with his boyfriend Seto following close behind. It was a hot summer's day and the two teens had just had a water fight outside. "Yeah wasn't it pup" Seto replied, flopping onto his bed. Joey crawled onto the bed and lay next to Seto. The two had been going out for 5 months after getting together at Ryou's New Years Eve party. Seto gave a sigh of contentment and closed his eyes. Joey leaned over and kissed Seto gently on the lips. Seto pushed back into the kiss. Joey leaned over further and tried to deepen the kiss, his tongue darting out and sliding along Seto's lower lip, requesting entrance. Seto liked to be in control of everything to do with his puppy, so didn't give his puppy what he wanted. Joey pulled away and looked into Seto's eyes. "Ohhhh, why won't you ever let me take control once in a while?" Joey pouted.

"Mmmm, you know I like to take control and be on _top _of everything pup" Seto replied.

"Yeah, but I wanna take you sometime, not just it let be the other way all the time" Joey said while stroking Seto's cheek. Seto took Joeys hand and kissed it. "So, will you let me?" Joey asked. Seto released Joeys hand and sat up on the bed biting his lip and avoiding Joey's eyes. "Seto? I mean, if you really don't want to, we don't have to, but I thought it'd be nice for a change. Seto? Have you ever been on the receiving end?" Joey said. He leaned forward and rubbed Seto's shoulders. Seto reached back and took Joey's hand again. "Yeah" he replied "But it wasn't a pleasant time". Joey squeezed Seto's hand, "Seto, tell me, come on babe, tell me" Joey said. Seto turned around to face Joey. Joey took both of Seto's hands and kissed them "Come on, tell me what happened". Seto sighed. He took one look at Joey's gorgeous honey coloured eyes and started to explain. "It was when Mokuba had just turned 11, and I was almost 14………………………"

Flashback

"Oh man, I can't believe you beat me again" Mokuba sighed, throwing his controller onto the sofa. Seto had just beaten him at Crash Team Racing for the 10th time in a row. "Oh well, I guess I'm just unbeatable" Seto laughed.

"Is that right" an evil voice said. Gozaboro, Seto and Mokuba's stepfather came into the room followed by the big five. "What do _you_ want" Seto said, his warm eyes all of a sudden becoming pools of ice. Mokuba turned to his brother, "Umm Seto".

"Yeah" Seto replied, not taking his eyes of the 6 men in front of him.

"Umm, Rebecca asked me round her house earlier, and it's kinda time for me to go" Mokuba said, looking up into his brothers piercing blue eyes.

"Ok Mokuba, you go, but be back before 9" Seto replied, giving his younger brother a quick hug before Mokuba bounced out of the room and out through the front door whilst shouting "Goodbye". Seto stared at his stepfather.

"So, what do you want?" Seto said with every inch of coldness in his voice.

"Well, I'm going to Canada for a couple of weeks on a business trip, so these five will be in charge of you and Mokuba," Gozaboro said, nodding to the five men behind him, who all had sick twisted grins on their faces, "Bye then".

"Bye" Seto said.

When the sound of the front door closing was heard, the big five circled around Seto. For one of the few times in his life, Seto was scared, but he didn't let it show. One of the five men spoke "So, Seto, I guess it's just you and us now" he said. Seto didn't reply, he thought he could guess what might be coming, and he didn't like it. Another of the men stepped forward and grabbed Seto by the collar of his T-Shirt. He held him up to face him and then pushed his mouth against Seto's. Seto tried to pull away, but found he couldn't, as someone was pushing his head forward. He tried to kick his legs and thrash his arms, but someone had grabbed hold of them as well. The man's tongue darted out and pushed its way into Seto's mouth. Seto gagged and struggled for breath. After what seemed like ages of this torture, the man pulled away and dropped Seto. Seto clutched his throat and gasped for breath. "You, you, you bastards!" Seto said in between breaths. "Oh, that's not very nice, is it now" the man who had just kissed Seto said.

"No" the other four replied in unison.

"I think we should make him pay for that little stint of rudeness, after all, if we don't show him discipline, who will?" one of them said.

One of the men grabbed Seto by the hair and dragged him through the room and out into the corridor and then into one of the bedrooms. Seto screamed from the pain coming from his head. He was eventually released, when the same man ordered "Get on the bed, boy".

"No" Seto replied

"Excuse me!"

"NO" Seto shouted. Angered by this response, one of the men picked Seto up and threw him on the bed. Just as Seto tried to get up, he was slapped hard, causing him to flop on to the bed again.

The five crowded round the bed and smirked down at Seto. "_WHAT _DO YOU FIVE _WANT?" _Seto practically screamed whilst rubbing his cheek which still stung.

"Well it looks like he's ready to be served his discipline men, so, who wants to go first?" One of the men said, looking around at the others.

"I will" a tall man who had not spoken yet said. He climbed onto the bed. Seto immediately tried to back away, but the other four held him down. The man started to unbutton Seto's shirt. "GET OFF ME" Seto screamed. This earned him another hard slap across the face. "SHUT UP BOY AND DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!" One of the men shouted. By this time Seto's shirt was totally unbuttoned, and the man on top of him was starting to suck and then bite on his neck. He took one particularly deep bite which drew blood. Seto groaned in pain. The man then left Seto's neck and started to undo Seto's belt on his trousers. Once he had got the belt of, he undid the button and pulled Seto's trousers off completely. Seto's eyes widened, he was now so scared, he didn't care if it showed or not. The man then took a grip on Seto's boxers and removed them with one swift tug. Seto was so shocked by this, that he didn't notice the man undo his own trousers, and remove his rock hard length. When Seto saw this, he literally started screaming his head off and began frantically trying to get free. "YOU BASTARDS, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WAIT TILL GOZABORO HEARS WHAT YOU FREAKS ARE DOING!" Seto screamed.

"Well I think you'll find that this was his idea" the man on top of Seto said. He took a last look at Seto, before kneeling back and spreading Seto's legs out, wide, despite all the effort Seto was putting in to try and stop him from doing it. He then grabbed Seto's hips hard and plunged into him. Seto screamed out in pain. Tears ran out from his sapphire eyes, making his vision go blurry, and down his cheeks. "PLEASE, PLEASE STOP THIS, IT HURTS SO MUCH" Seto cried. The man carried on thrusting into Seto, regardless of the fact that blood was now coming out from between Seto's legs, staining the bedsheets bright red. After what seemed like ages, the man eventually gave one last deep thrust, making Seto scream again, and released deep inside of him. Seto hissed from the pain of the cum going into the cuts inside of him. The man pulled out of Seto and did his trousers up. Just as Seto was about to get up, another jumped onto of him, his trousers already undone, and his length already hard. He pinched Seto's nose, making him open his mouth to gasp for air, and then shoving his cock deep inside Seto's mouth. Seto nearly choked, he gasped for air, although doing so was hard, as the man was currently making him deep throat him. The man took his length out of Seto's mouth and kneeled back. Without a second's notice, he too grabbed Seto's hips and plunged into him, making Seto scream again, and also making him groan in agony when the man released. The torture didn't stop there, a third man jumped on top of Seto and immediately started sucking him off. Seto mentally shouted at himself when he felt his own length begin to harden. '_How could my own body betray me like this?' _Seto thought to himself. The third man, like the others, soon left Seto's length and pushed his own length into Seto, releasing a new set of screams of agony. The man groaned loudly as he thrusted into Seto. Eventually the man came and pulled out of Seto. The fourth man went straight into Seto with frantic thrusts, causing Seto's head to bang against the headboard of the bed in time with his powerful thrusts. After the man had finished, the last man climbed onto the bed and started to suck Seto off again, Seto tried with all his might not to release into the mans awaiting mouth, but his body failed him again, as the hot sticky liquid flowed into the mans mouth, which he swallowed. The man continued to suck Seto nosily, like a baby suckling from its mother's nipple. Eventually the man pulled away and lifted Seto's legs up onto his shoulders. Seto was too tired and exhausted and in too much pain to even begin to struggle. The man then thrusted in and out with extreme force. Seto just didn't have the energy to even scream, his mind was starting to go blurry, he could feel a passing out coming on. The fifth man finished, and when he did, he brought his length up and released all over Seto, also pumping some into his mouth. "Right men, I think he's got the message, now lets leave him to dwell on it" the man said as he did up his trousers. The other four men nodded in agreement, and all five of them left the room. Seto started to cry again. He rolled over in the mess that was cum and blood mixed together and passed out from the pain…………

End of Flashback

Seto looked up, his beautiful blue eyes were sore and blurred and his cheeks wet. "Oh babe, I had no idea" Joey said as he pulled the other into a close hug. The two stayed like that for a while until Seto turned and kissed Joey on the cheek, "So, where were we? Oh yeah, you were gonna take me, weren't you?" Seto said.

Joey pulled back from Seto with shock and concern written all over his features "Oh Seto, we don't have to, not after what you just told me, I understand if you never wanna do it again". Seto kneeled back and lay down on the bed.

"No, you're alright, I don't mind doing it with someone I love and trust" Seto said. Joey smiled and leaned over to kiss Seto, his tongue again darting out to request entrance, which Seto happily granted. Joey explored Seto's mouth with his tongue, gently moaning into the kiss. Joey lay gently on top of Seto and began to run his hands underneath Seto's shirt, pinching and playing with his nipples. Seto moaned into the kiss. Together they removed the shirt, so Joey could explore the rest of Seto's body with his mouth. His tongue lapped over the nipples gently. Seto gently stroked the back of Joey's head while he did this. Joey then moved down placing a trail of kisses down to Seto's navel, where he dipped his tongue, earning a rather loud groan of pleasure. Joey then started to undo Seto's trousers and pull them down along with Seto's boxers. Joey almost immediately took Seto to the mouth, running his tongue along the slit and over the tip. Seto was moaning in pleasure, massaging Joey's head with his fingertips. Joey then started to deep throat Seto, making the blue eyed teen groan louder. "Oh god Joey, mmmmm, that feels so good" Seto moaned. Joey continued to suck, whilst holding Seto's hips down, so he wouldn't thrust into his mouth. "Ohhhhhh, Joey, so close, Joey, ohhhhh, I'm gonna cum, JOEY!" Seto screamed as he spilled his hot essence into Joey's awaiting mouth. Joey swallowed nearly all of it, but left enough so he could use it as lubricant. He spat the remainder onto his fingers and spread some onto his length. He spread Seto's legs out so he could reach his entrance more easily. Gently he pushed one finger into Seto. Seto gasped at the feeling. Slowly, Joey moved the finger in and out a few times, before addng a second and then a third. He then moved his fingers in scissor like motions, making Seto groan loudly. Joey removed his fingers and moved up to kiss Seto passionately on the lips "You still wanna do this hun?" Joey asked, stroking Seto's cheek. Seto nodded. Kissing him again, Joey knelt back and removed all of his own clothes. He released his rock hard length and positioned the tip against the opening of Seto's entrance. Slowly, he pushed into Seto, making the other gasp in pain. "Ohhhhhh, it hurts" Seto moaned.

"Oh, we can stop if you want babe" Joey said.

"No please don't" Seto replied.

"Okay darling, just relax" Joey pushed in until he was at the hilt, and then waited for Seto to get used to the feeling, before carrying on. Joey leaned forward and kissed Seto's neck. Seto knelt his head back, giving Joey more room. Joey continued to suck and nibble on Seto's neck, making the teen underneath groan out in pleasure. "Oh Joey, please move, Joey!" Seto whined. Joey left Seto's neck and slowly started to pull out, and then gently push back in, making both of them moan. Joey grabbed Seto's hips and slowly built up a rhythm which suited both of them. "Mmmmmm, Joey, please go faster, oh god, so close" Seto moaned. Joey started to quicken the pace, putting more power into each thrust than the last. Both teens were groaning loudly now. Joey tried to angle himself into Seto's prostate. He knew when he hit it, as the blue eyed teen screamed and gasped for breath. Joey continued to thrust in deeply. "Oh god, Joey, mmmmm, so close, so close, Joey" Seto screamed again as he came all over Joey's stomach. Joeys thrust in a few more times before screaming out his own release. Joey slowly pulled out of Seto and collapsed gently on top of him, taking him into another deep passionate kiss. "You like that" Joey asked brushing sweat damp bangs out of Seto's face. "Mmmmm, you better be careful pup, I might never wanna take you again after this" Seto said smiling. Joey smiled back and kissed Seto again. He pulled the duvet over the two of them. They lay there, cuddled up in each others arms as they both gently drifted off to sleep.

Hope you guys liked it. Please read and review.


End file.
